


ain't that amore

by frozensight



Series: a whole new world (literally) [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve normally doesn't go to parties. In fact, the only reason he ever goes to parties is to watch out for his friends. Currently, he's watching as Bucky and Sam challenge the Scandinavian exchange student, Thor, to a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't that amore

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me
> 
> notes: I chose Whitney as Tony's ex because I'd been reading the current run of Invincible Iron Man when I started this, and it just sort of fit for what I wanted to do

Steve normally doesn't go to parties. Not that he doesn't get invited because as the quarterback for Empire State University's football team, he gets an invite to practically every party the campus sees. Steve just isn't one for getting hammered. In fact, the only reason he ever goes to parties is to watch out for his friends, who _do_ want to spend their time getting drunk. Currently, he's watching as Bucky and Sam challenge the Scandinavian exchange student, Thor, to a drinking contest. He grins to himself as he drinks his coke, knowing that tomorrow morning they're gonna have monster headaches and Steve won't have one ounce of sympathy for them.

He's considering going over and putting a stop to it though--Sam's listing to the side and Bucky's leaning more on Thor than he is standing on his own--when someone speaks up from Steve's left.

"There's not a drop of jack in that, is there?" Steve turns his head to see The Tony Stark (sunglasses inside, at night included) standing next to him, which is weird, Steve idly thinks, because Tony doesn't even go to ESU, so why would he be at an ESU party? Tony doesn't seem bothered that he's an alumni of MIT--because he graduated years ago, and is more focused on inventing things for Stark Industries now--and continues sipping his own drink.

"Not tonight. Is there a drop of coke in yours?"

Tony laughs, raising his glass--and yeah that's 100% amber liquid--to Steve. "You got me there, kid. I love a good scotch, which is about all Hammer's parties _are_ good for."

Steve snorts. Hammer does come off as a tool because while Tony is an arrogant asshole, at least he has the brains to back it up--Hammer's just all talk with the occasional bribe. "Are you even old enough for that drink?"

Lifting his sunglasses with one hand, Steve finds himself focusing more on Tony than on his friends--who last he noticed have more liquor on them than in them--as Tony asks, "What are you, a hall monitor? Gonna turn me in to the cops because I'm only twenty?"

"Only if you were planning on driving home afterwards."

"Drive home--you do realize who I am, right?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "The entire world knows who you are, Stark."

"Okay, so then you know I'm rich enough to have twenty drivers, therefore eliminating the risk of me drunk driving."

"People with money do stupid things. I was just making sure you had a plan."

Tony scoffs. "I _always_ have a plan."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then what do you plan to do about the fact that the ex-girlfriend you had that infamous blowout with is here and coming toward us?" Tony's face pales and his glass probably would've shattered on the floor if Steve hadn't anticipated it falling and caught it. Grinning, Steve glances over to the opposite side of the room, where Whitney Frost is currently making her way over from, and then back at Tony, who's also staring in her direction, something like fear beginning to fill his eyes. "So no plan for this, huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Now it's Steve's turn to be speechless. " _What_?"

Tony tears his eyes away from Whitney's approach and focuses on Steve. "Kiss me."

"No."

" _Kiss. Me._ "

" _No._ "

He glances towards Whitney, sees she's almost in hearing range. " _Please_?"

"Why should I kiss you just because you say please?"

"Because I'll owe you one, that's why, just--shit--do it."

Steve opens his mouth to decline again, but he's unable to because Tony takes the initiative himself, throwing his arms around Steve's shoulders and kissing him. It takes Steve long enough to find a balance between Tony and the glasses he's holding in either hand, that by the time he's able to pull his head away from Tony's, Whitney is already there, staring at them with a little smirk on her face.

"Why, Tony, you never told me you had a thing for blondes," Her voice is smooth and sultry, full of implications, and Steve can see how she gets people to do what she wants. "If I had known that, we could've spiced things up."

Tony backs away from Steve, but only enough so that he's more crowded into Steve's side than all over his chest. From the corner of his eye, Steve can see Tony grinning at Whitney, but it definitely has a bitter edge to it. "I've never been good at sharing, but I know you don't have the same restrictions."

Whitney's smirk fades slightly, but she seems even more determined somehow. "Now, now, Tony, sharing is caring."

"Sharing my money with charities is caring, Whitney. Sharing yourself with other people while we're dating? Not so much."

"I'm a grown woman, Tony. I can do what I want with my body."

"And I agree, but it would've been nice to know that we were in an open relationship before the tabloids did."

"Careful, Tony, your age is showing."

"I don't think it's juvenile to want to know where one stands in a relationship, Miss Frost." Steve surprises himself by talking. Tony, as well, is taken aback by this, but he hides it quickly with a thankful smile.

"Perhaps." Whitney's flowing cadence is gone now, replaced with an acidic bite. "And _you_ are?"

"Steven Rogers," replies Tony before Steve can open his mouth again, "Quarterback for ESU, and all around better than you at being a human."

Her eyebrows raise slightly. "I didn't realize Rogers was gay."

Slowly growing more annoyed, Steve finds himself pulling Tony closer to his side almost unconsciously. "Who said I had to be gay to like guys?"

"Yeah," inputs Tony, calmly going along with Steve's gesture, as if they've done it many times before, "Way to perpetuate bisexual erasure."

Whitney huffs and rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever, I'm bored with this conversation. I had hoped you'd gotten over yourself since it looked like you'd moved on, but apparently I was wrong about you--again. See you later, Tony."

She walks away from them, not even bothering to acknowledge Steve a final time--and honestly he's fine with that. Once she's out of sight, Tony pulls away from Steve, grin wide on his face.

"That was _awesome_. I've never seen her get so pissed!"

"Glad I could help, Stark." Steve can't help but match Tony's grin as he hands him back his glass of whiskey. "How did you know who I was, anyway? I never introduced myself."

"Huh? Oh, my best friend is a big fan of yours and he rattles on about college football a lot, especially when he's drunk."

It's always weird to Steve when people idolize him just for playing a sport, but that gives him an idea. "Hey, do you want to take a picture with me so you can rub it in his face?"

Tony's eyes brighten considerably. "Yes, I most definitely want to do that." He pats down his pockets until he locates his phone and pulls it out. "Rhodey is gonna shit his _pants_ when he sees this! Say cheese, Rogers!"

"Cheese!" The flash goes off--a necessity because of the room's lighting--and Steve replaces the inches of space between them once again, ignoring the vague reluctance he feels. "You going to send it to him now?"

"Naturally." Tony doesn't glance up at Steve as he asks, "Do you want me to send it to you too? You know, as proof that you had the privilege of associating with Tony Stark?"

"Sure," Steve says, pretending his heart doesn't skip a beat at the idea of having Tony's number. He rattles off his number to Tony, who then immediately hits send. His pockets vibrates in response. "Thanks. My drunken friends wouldn't believe me tomorrow otherwise."

"It's not like they'll remember tonight anyway." Tony gestures towards where Thor is now holding up both Bucky and Sam, one on each arm. "That Thor is not someone to challenge to a drinking contest. Been there, done that, got the hangover."

"I probably need to take them home, huh?"

"Only if you don't want them throwing up on Hammer's family heirloom rugs, which, honestly, I'd pay to have happen, but understand wanting to avoid."

Steve chuckles and then downs the last of his coke before setting the cup down on the nearest flat surface. "I'd rather them throw up where I can make them clean it up later. Not sure how I'll get them back to our apartment though, considering we walked here."

"Since you bailed me out earlier _and_ took a picture with me, I think I can help you out here. Meet me outside in like--" Tony looks at his phone's clock. "--five minutes."

He has no choice but to watch him walk away, phone now up to his ear as he continues to drink his whiskey, and Steve's not sure what the night has become. With a shake of his head, he reminds himself that his two best friends are Very Drunk, and goes over to them, grinning when he's met with a chorus of greetings.

"Steven!" "Rogers!" "Eyy, Cap!"

"Hey guys, ready to go home?" Bucky and Sam make garbled noises that Steve assumes are protests, but ignores because if they aren't coherent then they've definitely had too much. "Yeah I think it's time to go home. Thor, will you help me get them outside?"

"Assuredly, Steven." Thor hoists Sam up over his shoulder, leaving Steve to support Bucky in walking. "Though I am concerned as to how you will get them home. You walked here, correct?"

"We did, but I think I may have gotten us a free ride." Steve leads the way through the house, holding open doors for Thor--who has to duck through every single one.

"Ah, most excellent."

Steve looks up at Thor as they walk out the main entryway and into the late night air. "You're not even buzzed, are you?"

Thor laughs, and it's a wonder that Sam doesn't fall off with how much the action makes Thor shake. "Not in the slightest. Your friends have the tolerance of children in my country."

Grinning, Steve replies, "I'll be sure to tell them that in the morning when they're suffering from their hangovers."

"I'm sure they will appreciate it." Thor matches Steve's grin before he slowly slides Sam off his shoulder and to the ground. Sam doesn't do more except grunt and lean on Thor's leg, furthering both Thor and Steve's amusement. "May I ask who your ride is?"

"Tony Stark, I think."

"Ah, Anthony! A wonderful lad once you get past his amazing tendency towards arrogance. He, too, challenged me to a drinking contest once. Anthony ended up in a similar position as your friends."

Steve laughs as a limo--of all things--pulls up at the curb in front of them. "That's what he said."

Sticking his head out of the limo window, Tony looks between Steve and Thor, who are both laughing. "Why do I get a feeling that was about me?"

"Ever the genius, Anthony," states Thor as he lifts Sam up again, this time just to assist him into the vehicle. "We were merely discussing your inebriated adventures."

Tony grimaces as he opens the door and gets out so Bucky and Sam can be manhandled inside. "You didn't bring up the time I rented Coney Island, did you?"

"No, but you just did," says Thor, smirking.

Steve raises an eyebrow as Tony groans. "Do I even _want_ to know?"

"Probably not," grumbles Tony as he rubs a hand over his face. "It definitely wasn't a highlight for me."

"It was your idea to ride the Cyclone."

Tony makes a gagging noise and smacks Thor's arm. "What did I say about mentioning it by name?"

Both Steve and Thor laugh, and Tony flips them off as he climbs back into the limo. "As much as I enjoy this moment, I'd like to not have two drunken idiots barf in my limo, so if we could go?"

"Of course, Anthony. It was good to see you once more."

"Yeah, yeah, same to you, Apollo. C'mon Steve--Happy needs the address so we can get moving."

Steve goes to shake Thor's hand goodbye, but he finds himself drawn into a crushing hug instead. "Until next time, Steven. May your friends learn to hold their liquor better."

"I'm glad they're all but unconscious because they might take that as an eventual rematch."

Thor's laughing and waving goodbye from the curb as they drive away after Steve gives up their address. When they turn off the street and can't see him anymore, Steve finally looks at Tony again--who Steve has the impression has been watching _him_ the entire time.

"Thanks for the ride, Stark. I would've felt bad getting Thor to help me carry them all the way back to Brooklyn."

"No problem--literally--and call me Tony. We shared an intimate moment after all."

Steve snorts, unsure whether the feeling in his stomach is nerves or excitement. "It lasted barely half a minute, that's not exactly life changing."

Faking offense, Tony gasps and places a hand on his chest. "Are you saying that I'm a mediocre kisser, Rogers?!"

"I'm _saying_ it wasn't long enough to properly gauge. Plus I didn't even kiss you back so it was in no way a proper kiss." A small smile spreads over his face as he adds, "And you can call me Steve."

Tony licks his lips and Steve can't help watching the motion. "Is that a _challenge_?"

Steve glances over at Sam and Bucky--both of whom are propped up against each other and falling asleep now that they're sitting down--and then locks eyes with Tony. "Depends, do you think you could do better?"

"I always believe there's room for improvement."

Leaning forward a bit, Steve feels his grin widening. "Some might say you're all talk."

"Have you been reading Hammer's reviews instead of mine?" Tony inches a bit closer to Steve, leaving about a foot of space between them, the grin on his face mirroring Steve's. "I'll have you know that I've only ever had positive ones."

"Uh-huh, well how about you give me some first hand experience so I can judge for myself?"

Tony opens his mouth to respond, but Steve cuts him off by surging forward and eliminating the gap. Despite what he'd said earlier, Steve hadn't thought the initial kiss was bad, but it certainly had left something to be desired since Steve hadn't had time to properly respond. This kiss is a completely different story. When Steve breaks away, the jolt of the limo coming to a stop reminding him of their situation, he smiles shyly at Tony, who somehow appears to be speechless, and asks, "How was that?"

He blinks, and then as the limo gradually picks up speed again, Tony shakes his head. "You are something else, Steve Rogers."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Steve, it's a good thing."

Steve grins widely at Tony and whispers, "Good. Wanna keep improving until we get to my apartment?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

\-----

The next morning finds Steve making the biggest pot of coffee their machine can handle while Bucky and Sam groan and cover their heads with the comforters Steve had draped over them the night before. Whistling as he starts up the stove to make some eggs and bacon--greasy food for queasy stomachs always seems like the best option somehow--Steve can't help but grin as he listens to the distressed noises his best friends are making.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, guys!" he shouts back to them.

"Please don't scream," grumbles Bucky, barely audible in the kitchen, just before there's a thump which means he rolled off the couch. There's a shuffling noise, and Steve doesn't even look up to know that Bucky is now sitting on the floor in the kitchen-living room doorway, head covered with his hand out for a mug of coffee.

"You got a couple minutes wait for joe, too," says Steve, looking down at his friend.

"Then what good are you?" Bucky's arm retreats back into the comforter before he inchworms away.

Steve chuckles as he watches the slow retreat of Bucky, distracted only when Sam calls out hoarsely, "Rogers, please come turn off your phone. It won't shut up."

Turning the heat down on the stove in case he's going to be gone long, Steve walks into the living room, stepping over a still inching Bucky to take the offending cell phone from Sam, who is curled in on himself as best he can while laying on the recliner. The phone chimes again--a loud and synthetic voice declaring, "Message for you, sir." Steve furrows his brow because he doesn't remember getting that ringtone.

"Who the hell is awake at this ungodly hour anyway, let alone so desperate for Steve's attention?" grouses Bucky as he gradually makes his way past the couch towards the hallway, clearly intent on heading to the bathroom.

"It's noon, for one," begins Steve, shaking his head as he unlocks his phone, "and you're both up and in need of my attention, so shut your traps."

"Debatable," mumbles Sam, burrowing further into the chair.

Steve rolls his eyes as he focuses on his phone, a smile breaking out over his face as he sees who all the messages are from. He reads through them fairly quickly--they're all short ('good morning' 'i had fun last night' etc.)--and is about to reply when AC/DC starts playing as the same person calls him.

"Hey Tony."

" _Steve, so you are alive, good. I was beginning to worry. I'm not used to being ignored._ "

Snorting, Steve shifts the phone on his shoulder and walks back into the kitchen, but not before pushing down gently on Sam's head to make him flail a hand in the air. "I'm sure you're not, but there was no point in worrying. It's not like you didn't show me up to my door last night when helping me with Buck and Sam."

" _You live in Brooklyn, Rogers, I think that's always a reason to be worried._ " Tony shifts on his side of the phone and then asks, " _By the way, how are Thing 1 and Thing 2?_ "

"Barely alive if their moans are to be believed. They'll be fine after coffee and food though, they just like being melodramatic," replies Steve as he resumes cooking breakfast.

" _I can relate to that._ "

"I'm sure you can. How'd you personalize your ringtones remotely anyway? I know for a fact I've never put an AC/DC song on my phone."

" _A) that's a crime, I'm pretty sure, and B) I'm a tech genius and can't divulge my secrets._ "

"You hacked my phone when I was sleeping."

" _Yeah a tiny bit._ "

Grinning as he flips eggs, Steve adds, "So you didn't _have_ to ask for my phone number considering you could've just hacked into my phone regardless based on my name alone."

" _But where's the fun in that?_ "

"Never let anyone tell you that you aren't romantic, Tony."

" _You want romantic, Steve? I can give you romantic. I'll pick you up at seven and_ **_show_** _you romantic._ "

Steve hesitates, his heart thudding a bit louder as he pauses while seasoning the eggs. "Are you...Are you asking me out?"

" _Is it that weird? Should I have waited another day? We can do it a different day if you're busy, I just thought--_ "

Suddenly the phone is taken out of Steve's grasp and in horror, Steve watches as Bucky replies, "Yes, he will go out with you. He is a sorry sack of unreleased hormones and needs to leave the apartment more instead of mothering his roommates to death. Who is this?"

"Eloquent as always, Buck," grumbles Steve as he tries to snatch the phone back, but for being hungover, Bucky is remarkably agile. "Give it back!"

"Wait," Bucky halts, the comforter falling back from his head to show his shock, but slowly growing smirk, " _The_ Tony Stark? Like, Stark Industries and StarkTech Stark?"

There's a mumbled reply and Steve kinda wants to fall into a pit as the smirk on Bucky's face expands into something that usually is followed by Steve being incredibly embarrassed.

"Buck--"

"He'll be ready by six thirty--so you _better_ be on time, Stark." Bucky laughs, and Steve is simultaneously happy and nervous that his best friend seems to approve. "I'm just downright peachy now that I know about this. You too. See ya." He hangs up the phone, tosses it back to Steve, and then crosses his arms in silence until a curious Sam shuffles into the room, blanket around him like a cape. "Spill the beans, Mr. I've-Got-A-Date-With-Tony-Stark."

Sam just whistles in appreciation, but watches Steve with the same level of intensity that Bucky does. Steve sighs, and wonders how this morning went from mess with the hungover idiots to embarrassing himself.

"Listen, he showed up to the party last night, and we were just talking--"

"You must've done more than just talk if you're going on a date the day after you first met the guy."

Steve blushes a bit and huffs. " _Shut up_. His ex showed up--you know, the one the news won't shut up about--and he asked me to kiss him. I said no, but then he did it anyway--"

"Not cool," mutters Sam, making Steve smile a little.

"Yeah, but then his ex starts saying worse stuff, so I kinda played along like he and I were already together? And then she leaves and we exchange numbers after taking a picture together for his friend. You two were both blitzed out of your minds with Thor, and I mentioned how I was going to have to get the two of you home, and he might've offered to give us a lift."

"Woah woah _woah,_ are you saying I've been in Stark's car?"

Patiently, Steve nods at Bucky. "Yes, blitzed out of your mind. Both you and Sam fell asleep basically the moment we wrangled you two into the back of his limo."

"What a waste," sighs Bucky, shaking his head for a second before wincing.

"Well if you already got a date with him tonight, that surprise kiss he planted on ya must've left one hell of an impression," comments Sam innocently. Steve presses his lips together and doesn't meet either of their eyes. He only hears the betrayed gasp from Bucky and the inquisitive noise from Sam because he's too busy staring a hole at the scuffed floor of their kitchen. "Steve Rogers, did you make out with Tony Stark while we were unconscious?"

Before he can even begin to try and formulate a 'well, yes, but,' his phone goes off again.

"He sure doesn't have a lot of patience, does he?"

"Either that or our boy Steve here is one hell of a kisser."

Bucky shrugs, Steve sees it out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sure he's improved since middle school; I know I have."

Sam shakes his head as he grabs a mug and begins pouring himself coffee. "I don't even want to know the story behind that one."

"We were kids," mutters Steve, opening his phone and then his message-- _hey, you are cool with the whole date thing, right?_ \--which makes him grin a little before he shoots back with a ' _yes it's fine, Tony_ '. "Anyway, shut your traps and eat your breakfast before it gets cold, 'cause I sure as hell won't be warming it up for you jerks now."

Both of them roll their eyes at him, but oblige in falling silent--probably because he's the one doling out the food. They go sit down in the living room to finish nursing their hangovers away. Steve leans on the kitchen counter to enjoy his breakfast instead of following them, mostly so he can text Tony and have a stupid grin on his face without being made fun of some more.

It's not until Sam walks back into the kitchen--sans blanket now--to put his dishes in his sink and ask, "What are you gonna wear on your date, anyway?" that it sinks in what exactly he's agreed to now.

"Oh God," murmurs Steve, horror creeping in because suddenly and terrifyingly, it's hitting him that he's not just going on a date, but he's going on a date with _Tony Stark_.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," replies Sam, patting Steve's shoulder as he walks out again. "I'll call Nat and see if she can provide some emergency advice for ya, bro."

"Thank you," breathes Steve, mug of coffee clenched tightly in his hand, halfway to his mouth. His friends may be assholes who teased him, but at least they always had his back while doing so.

"Hey dude, you calling Nat?" calls out Bucky, loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.

"You know it."

"Tell her it's a Code Red if she gets short with you. Also to bring Barton with her, I need someone to play Mario Kart with."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"When it comes to Mario Kart, Wilson, you might as well be a wet noodle."

"Fuck you, Barnes!"

"Only if you ask nicely!"

Yup, Steve thinks again, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip, his friends are idiots, but he wouldn't trade them for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> gbr, writing Sam and Buck teasing Steve was my favorite part of this whole fic. you can tell I finished it post-cacw.


End file.
